Tokusubs Wiki
Fansubbing Groups * Aesir Subs * Bunny Hat Subs * Grown Ups In Spandex * HaroRangers * Hikari Senshi * Hi no Tori Fansubs * KITsubs * Midnight Crew Subs * Over-Time * TV-Nihon * MillionFold Curiosity * MegaBeast Empire * Imagination Station * DeltaSubs Fansubbing Progress List Super Sentai #'Himitsu Sentai Goranger': DeadFishFansubs (52), BadApple/DeltaSubs (1-32) #'J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai': G.U.I.S. (1) DeadFishFansubs (15), Goranger VS JAKQ: G.U.I.S. #'Battle Fever J': JN Productions (1-52), MegaBeast Empire (7/52) #'Denshi Sentai Denjiman': DeadFishFansubs (1-2, 4, 9-11, 44, 51) #'Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan': Gao Soul Forever! (1-50, Movie) #'Dai Sentai Goggle-V': Modified Portuguese Dub subtitles (1-50 + Movie) #'Kagaku Sentai Dynaman': DeadFishFansubs (1, 23, 30) #'Choudenshi Bioman': G.U.I.S. (1-38), Filipino English Dub (1-51) #'Dengeki Sentai Changeman': Super Hero Time (promo), TVN (1-8), DeadFishFansubs (9-20, 22-24, 26-55) #'Choushinsei Flashman': Hi no Tori (1-6), DeadFishFansubs (7, 15-19, 21, 24, 47-50), English Dub (8, 11-12) #'Hikari Sentai Maskman': G.U.I.S. (1-51 + Movie) #'Choujuu Sentai Liveman': G.U.I.S. (1-49, 1-34 DVD v2) #'Kousoku Sentai Turboranger': Evolution & Hikari-Senshi (1-2) #'Chikyu Sentai Fiveman': G.U.I.S. (1-12) #'Choujin Sentai Jetman': G.U.I.S. (1-51) #'Kyouryu Sentai Zyuranger': G.U.I.S. (W/ MegaAnon) (1-50 + Special), Shout Factory! Official DVD release (1-50) #'Gosei Sentai Dairanger': Hikari-Senshi (1-50, movie, some commercials), TV-Nihon (1-50, movie) #'Ninja Sentai Kakuranger': G.U.I.S. (W/ HS)(1-53 + movie) #'Choriki Sentai Ohranger': MillionFold Curiosity (1-9) #'Gekisou Sentai Carranger': HaroRangers (1-35) #'Denji Sentai Megaranger': MillionFold Curiosity (1-51) #'Seijuu Sentai Gingaman': Hi no Tori (1-35), MillionFold Curiosity (1-27) #'Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGoV': Hikari-Senshi (1-17) #'Mirai Sentai Timeranger': TV-Nihon (1-15), Over-Time & Super Hero Time (1-17), RedRogueRanger (1-51) #'Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger': Gao Soul Forever! (1-51, Movie), Tokuplex (Vs. Super Sentai) #'Ninpuu Sentai Hurricanger': HaroRangers (1-5), Skewed Studios (1-10), Bootleg HK DVD subs (1-51) #'Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger': Imagination Station (1-47 + Movie), Midnight Crew Subs (Dekranger VS Abaranger), Bootleg HK DVD subs (1-50) #'Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger': TV-Nihon (1-50, Movie, Special DVD, Dekranger VS Abaranger, Magiranger VS Dekranger), Midnight Crew Subs (Dekaranger VS Abaranger) #'Mahou Sentai Magiranger': TV-Nihon (1-49) #'GoGo Sentai Boukenger': TV-Nihon (1-49, Movie, Boukenger VS Super Sentai), Aesir & Hikari-Senshi (1-4, History Segment 00) #'Juken Sentai Gekiranger': TV-Nihon (1-49 +Movie), GekiKnight & Hikari-Senshi (1-49 + Movie) #'Engine Sentai Go-onger': TV-Nihon (1-50, Movie, Go-onger VS Gekiranger, Shinkenger VS Go-onger), Go-Anonger (1-50, Movie, Go-onger VS Gekiranger, Shinkenger VS Go-onger) #'Samurai Sentai Shinkenger': TV-Nihon (1-49, Movie, 1 Director's Cut, Shinkenger VS Go-onger, Special DVD, V-Cinema, Goseiger VS Shinkenger), Shinkenanon (1-32, Movie, 1 Director's Cut), Over-Time (1-20, 1-2 Director's Cut) #'Tensou Sentai Goseiger': TV-Nihon (1-50, Movie, Goseiger VS Shinkenger, Tensou Sentai Goseiger Returns: Last Epic - The Gosei Angels are National Idols!?), MillionFold Curiosity (1-50, Movie, Goseiger VS Shinkenger) #'Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger': Over-Time (1-51, Gokaiger VS Goseiger Super Sentai 1999 Hero Great Battle, The Flying Ghost Ship, Gokaiger VS Gavan), TVN (1-51, Gokaiger VS Goseiger Super Sentai 1999 Hero Great Battle, The Flying Ghost Ship, Gokaiger VS Gavan, Hyper Battle Video) #'Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters': Over-Time (1-50, Protect the Tokyo Enetower, Go Busters vs GoKaiger), TV-Nihon (1-50, Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Returns vs. Dōbutsu Sentai Go-Busters, Protect the Tokyo Enetower, Go Busters vs GoKaiger) #'Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger': Over-Time (1-48, Gaburincho of Music), TV-Nihon (1-48, Gaburincho of Music) #'Ressha Sentai ToQger': Over-Time (ongoing), TV-Nihon (ongoing) :Total Episodes with NO English sub/dub (RAW ONLY): 391 :Total Episodes with RAW ONLY/HK/Dub: 451 Unofficial Sentai #''Hikounin Sentai Akibaranger': '''Over-Time (1-13)', TV-Nihon (1-13) #'Hikounin Sentai Akibaranger s2': Over-Time (1-13), TV-Nihon (1-13) Kamen Rider :Showa Rider *'Kamen Rider': KITsubs (1-42), Bootleg HK DVD subs (four movies) *'Kamen Rider V3': Generation Kikaida (1-52 complete on DVD), Bootleg HK DVD subs (both movies) *'Kamen Rider X': Order of Zeronos (1-6), Bootleg HK DVD subs (1-35) *'Kamen Rider Amazon': Hi no Tori (1-24) *'Kamen Rider Stronger': Midnight Crew Subs (w/KITsubs) (1-37), Bootleg HK DVD subs (1-39, movie) *'Kamen Rider Skyrider': KITsubs (1-32), Bootleg HK DVD subs (1-54) *'Kamen Rider Super-1': KITsubs (1-5), Bootleg HK DVD subs (1-48) *'Kamen Rider ZX': Midnight Crew Subs *'Kamen Rider Black': Century Kings (1-51, both movies) *'Kamen Rider Black RX': Stone (1-47), FansubFilmRobo (Special) *'Shin Kamen Rider - Prologue': TV-Nihon *'Kamen Rider ZO': TV-Nihon, MegaAnon *'Kamen Rider J': TV-Nihon, MegaAnon *'Kamen Rider World': Century Kings & Skewed Studios, MegaAnon :Heisei Rider #'Kamen Rider Kuuga': Midnight Crew Subs (1-50, HBV, New Year's Special) #'Kamen Rider Agito': Cruel Angel Productions (1-51, Movie, HBV, ANT Special), Gomen Rider (1-51, Movie, ANT Special) #'Kamen Rider Ryuki': TV-Nihon (1-50, movie, 13 Rider Special, promos and commercials), Midnight Crew Subs (HBV) #'Kamen Rider 555': TV-Nihon (1-50, Paradise Lost, HBV) #'Kamen Rider Blade': TV-Nihon (1-49, movie, HBV) #'Kamen Rider Hibiki': TV-Nihon (1-48) #'Kamen Rider Kabuto': TV-Nihon (1-49, movie, HBV) #'Kamen Rider Den-O': TV-Nihon (1-49, 7 movies, HBV) #'Kamen Rider Kiva': TV-Nihon (1-48, movie, HBV), Order of Zeronos (1-48) #'Kamen Rider Decade': TV-Nihon (1-31, 3 movies), '''Order of Zeronos (1-31), KITsubs (Live & Show The Musical) #'Kamen Rider W': Over-Time (1-49, 5 movies, HBV), TV-Nihon (1-49, 5 movies, HBV, Wakana's Healing Princess) #'Kamen Rider OOO: '''Over-Time (1-48, 4 movies)', TV-Nihon (1-48, 4 movies, HBV) #'Kamen Rider Fourze': Over-Time (1-48, movie, HBV)', Aesir (1-48, movie, HBV), TV-Nihon (1-48, movie, HBV) #'Kamen Rider Wizard': Over-Time (1-53), TV-Nihon (1-53) #'Kamen Rider Gaim:' Aesir (1-47), TV-Nihon (ongoing) Misc./One-off specials #'Kamen Rider The First': Tokyo Shock (Available on DVD) #'Kamen Rider The Next': TV-Nihon #'Kamen Rider G': TV-Nihon, MegaAnon :Total Episodes with NO English subs (RAW ONLY): 56 :Total Episodes with RAW Only/HK subs: 152 Ultraman *'Ultra Q': 28/28 - Complete DVD series *'Ultraman': 39/39 Midnight Crew Subs *'Ultraseven': 49/49 - Complete DVD series *'Return of Ultraman': 51/51 - HK DVD (1-51), English Dub (As Ultraman Jack) (1-51), (1-11) Hikari Senshi *'Ultraman Ace': 52/52 - HK DVD (1-52) *'Ultraman Taro': 53/53 - English Dub (1-53) (Not yet ripped, available for purchase) *'Ultraman Leo': ??/51 - NA *'The Ultraman (Anime)': ??/50 - NA *'Ultraman 80': 20/50 - HK DVD (1-20) (ebay only, a slow disc by disc release) *'Ultraman Tiga': 52/52 MCS *'Ultraman Dyna': 04/51 Hi-no-tori/Megabeast Empire *'Ultraman Gaia': 06/51 Hikari Senshi, 04/51 Hi no Tori, 51/51 - HK SUBS *'Ultraman Neos': 06/06 Hi no Tori *'Ultraman Cosmos': ??/65 - 65/65 HK SUBS, English Dub (1-65) *'Ultra Q - Dark Fantasy': ??/26 - NA *'Ultraman Nexus': 37/37 TV-Nihon *'Ultraman Max': 32/40 - Tokuplex, 40/40 HK SUBS *'Ultraman Moebius': 50/50 + Ultraman Moebius & Ultra Brothers movie Fushigi-Chan *'Ultraseven X': 12/12 TV-Nihon *'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle': G.U.I.S. 1-12/13- 13/13 - HK SUBS *'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle NEO': 13/13 - HK SUBS *'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy, Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial & Ultraman Saga(plus specials)': G.U.I.S. *'Neo Ultra Q': 24/24 - HK SUBS *'Ultraman Ginga/New Ultraman Anthology': 11/11 - TV Nihon (1-11) Over-time (1-8 + Extra) :Total Episodes with NO English sub/dub (RAW ONLY): 204 Metal Heroes #'Uchuu Keiji Gavan' 44/44: Bunny Hat(1-5)+ HK Subs (6-44) #'Uchuu Keiji Sharivan' 7/51: Midnight Crew #'Uchuu Keiji Shaider' 3/49: HNT \ 1/49: Hikari Senshi! #'Kyojuu Tokusou Juspion' 24/46 - DeadFishFansubs (35, 43-46), 19/46 MegaBeast Empire #'Jikuu SenshiSpielban' 1/44 - DeadFishFansubs (1) #'Choujinki Metalder 39/39' - Hi No Tori (1), DeadFishFansubs (2-20, 31-39) + HK subs (21-30) #'Sekai Sen Ninja Jiraiya' 0/50 #'Kidou Keiji Jiban' 1/52 (Daigeki + /m/ subs, movie. DDL part 1 - http://www.mediafire.com/?42qruwuwqub04vh part 2 - http://www.mediafire.com/?9q4hhq94a48v78d) #'Tokkei Winspector' 0/49 #'Tokkyuu Shirei Solbrain' 0/53 #'Tokusou Exceedraft' 0/49 #'Tokusou Robo Janperson' 2/50 - MegaBeast Empire #'Blue SWAT' 1/51 Hikari Senshi + Daigeki (compilation movie, DDL part 1 - http://www.mediafire.com/?ewciqz9jglnqqc8 part 2 - http://www.mediafire.com/?qsuq0kpiy6cp52c) #'Juukou B-Fighter' 3/53 HNT #'B-Fighter Kabuto' 0/50 #'B-Robo Kabutack' 0/52 #'Tetsuwan Tantei Robotack' 0/45 :Total Episodes with NO English sub/dub (RAW ONLY): 751 Garo #'Garo': GomenRider (25/25, Specials, and Movie), TV-Nihon (25/25, Specials and Movie) #'Garo: Makai Senki': Over-Time + Midnight Crew Subs (25/25), TV-Nihon (25/25) #'Garo: The One Who Shines in the Darkness': Over-Time (25/25) Misc *'Android Kikaider': Generation Kikaida (1-43 complete on DVD) **'Kikaider 01': Generation Kikaida (1-46 complete on DVD) *'Inazuman': Generation Kikaida (1-25 complete on DVD) **'Inazuman Flash': 0/23 *'Daimajin Kanon': 26/26 Over-Time, 16/26 TV-Nihon & SkewedStudios *'Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon': 49/49 TV-Nihon, 49/49 Miss Dream *'Cutie Honey THE LIVE': Sailor Spork (26/26), TV-Nihon (26/26 + Special) *'Kaiketsu Zubat': MillionFold Curiosity 32/32 *'Akumaizer-3': KITsubs 7/38 *'Kanpai Senshi After V': MegaBeast Empire 12/12 *'Azteckaiser': Skaro Hunting Society 4/26 *'Battle Hawk': Skaro Hunting Society 3/26 Category:Browse